The Devils Girl
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: Jenny is with Carter, but in the back of her mind there's always him... Chuck/Jenny.
1. Never Forget

**Authors Note: At the masked ball, Jenny/Chuck kissed before they played hide and seek, this is a few months on and they have had other encounters. Hope you enjoy it, might be extending- depends on reviews. Thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, if I did then Nate and Jenny would be together.**

* * *

"Jenny" Carter moaned, kissing down her chest softly, he pushed her onto the bed, and began to kiss her lips. Jenny followed his lead her hands twining in his hair as she lifted her hips to meet his, Carter bit into her neck, leaving it bruised, leaving his mark on her, showing she was his, she moaned and rolled on top of him. In moments, they were done, moaning and screaming one each others names as they reached a climax. After they flopped next to one another gasping softly as they did so, Carter smirked and kissed Jenny softly, she smiled and broke free, she needed to get away, needed to be alone.

Jenny stood up and walked to the bathroom, she dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. What had she become? She didnt love Carter, he was a simple distraction something to take her mind of...him, something that stopped her craving his touch, something that stopped her mind wandering back to the night of the masked ball, that night she remembered it clearly the way he had held her and kissed her, like she was beautiful, like she was special.

"Later beautiful" Carter said as he exited the loft, Jenny didn't say anything, instead she walked into the bedroom and flopped down on the covers, her mind was racing, she so wished that she could be with him...wished she didn't need distractions and hoped she had the real thing, she wished and hoped everyday that they would find a way to be together, but she knew they wouldn't, yet she wouldn't give up hope, she couldn't

Ever since that night, he was all she could think about. Damn him! For not letting her go on with her life, he was always there whispering in her ear, smiling across from her, he was still single and Jenny wished she could be too, but she knew him and she couldn't be with him. Jenny sighed softly and took her phone inbetween her hands, she wanted to ring him, text him anything to see him, but she stopped herself at the last minute.

Damn him! Damn Chuck Bass.


	2. Always On My Mind

**Authors note: Got some positive feedback from the last chapter so here is the second one (: Chucks POV and then we get into Chuck and Jenny!**

**I do not own Gossip Girl if I did Vanessa wouldn't exist.**

Everything about her, every look, every touch, god she drove him crazy. Little Jenny Humphrey, the one girl he couldnt seem to get out of his mind, she was always there, giggling like a minx or smirking at him, when he flirted with her. She was beautiful in every way and something always stirred in his loins everytime he saw her.

His mind went into overdrive when he saw her, every kiss they had shared was always perfect, yet she constantly left him wanting more, wanting her in every way...in every position. He wanted her so badly, every movement she made, every time she turned, she was beautiful and she knew it.

Carter, his name made him furious, why was she with him? He was such a jerk, Chuck couldnt stand him, whenever she was with him...he just uhh he wanted to sweep her up and crush his lips to hers, right infront of Carter, make him jealous show that Jenny was his and no one else's that Jenny belonged to him. Carter was toying with her nothing more, she was just something that he could have fun with until Serena came running back, which she probably would.

He just wanted to take her, make her his. Thats what he would do, he would make her his no matter what happened, she would belong to him before the summer was through. He wanted Jenny Humphrey in his bed and in his arms. He was **Chuck Bass**, he wasnt used to loosing out on girls and he wasnt going to start now.

He smirked to himself and walked to get his phone, tomorrow was brunch with the family, with Carter. Chuck would make sure, he had a few moments with Jenny, a few moments to persuade her...to show her what a asshole Carter was and how Jenny was meant to be with him. Chuck could be very persuasive and Jenny would be leaving on his arm after brunch, not on Carters.

Jenny Humphrey, the girl who had seen grow over the years, still so innocent. Chuck smirked and licked his lips, she wouldnt be so innocent after he was finished with her...she would be his, no matter what.


	3. Disappointment

**Authors Note: Got good feedback, so here is a C/J scene! Please review and give me ideas! Some one requested longer chapters, so here I am trying (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl If I did Olivia Burke would come back!**

* * *

The table was set, the plates shined to perfection, the food cooked at the just the right temprature and at the perfect lenght of time. It was all out, and just for brunch? It was a big deal, Carter was coming over for the first time and it was quality family time, and very important for the youngest Humphrey.

Jenny smiled softly as she sat at the table, for some reason Lily had sat her between Carter and Chuck, oh no that wouldnt be completely and beyond awkward, would it now? Jenny rolled her eyes and Chuck smirked placing a hand on hers, knowing it would make her uncomfortable. However for a moment she considered not shaking his hand off instead holding it and pulling him into the bedroom, she cursed for thinking suck things and quickly snatched her hand away.

When her eyes clashed with his, her cheeks became very red and heated.. Carter wasnt even here yet. Jenny sighed softly and looked down at her phone as she recieved a message. She sighed softly, letting her hair fall forwards as a tear of upset and dissapointment rolled down her cheek, Chuck was the only one close enough to see it, he suddenly felt a pang of upset for Jenny, before shaking away the feeling. **Chuck Bass**, didn't do upset over girls.

"So Jenny, when will Carter be showing up?" Rufus asked with a small smile, avoiding Dan's bright red and angry face, Vanessa was getting the cold shoulder from him after trying to calm him down, he was doing the 'big brother' act and it was getting a little old.

"He..hes not" Jenny said stumbling over her words, quickly wiping at the tear before anyone but Chuck could see it. "Not coming"

"Why on earth not dear?" Lily asked softly, looking at Jenny with a soft expression, though she knew Lily could be hard as nails, she saw her as her mother, at least she was here unlike Alison, who had given up on the family, to run of with her new, rich husband.

"I.." Jenny said running out of the room before, she burst into flood's of tears, over Carter who had disappointed her again.

Chuck rolled his eyes, and stood up. He put his hand up as Serena rose "I will take care of it" He said in his caring voice, he walked out into her bedroom, the table had fallen silent, before Eric piped up and noise followed.

This was so like Carter, Chuck thought to himself. To bail out when Jenny needed him, he was an utter jerk, he just wanted to hurt him, he was always hurting Jenny. This wasnt the first time that Jenny had been reduced to tears because of him, but he would make sure it was her last. Chuck entered Jenny's bedroom, pushing open the door to find her curled up in the middle of her bed, crying silently and softly, her blonde hair pushed back, her make up running down her face. "Jenny..." He began

He realised what she needed so he didnt say anything, instead he pulled her closer, and kissed her forhead. He then wrapped his arms around her, and though he had excpected a protest, she slipped her arms round his neck and burried her face in his shoulder...as though she belonged there. He didn't try anything instead just held her, music blurred from the kitchen as brunch broke up

_I know that I've got issues_

_and your pretty messed up to_

_either way I find out_

_I'm nothing without you.._

* * *

"Send whoever it us up then Jeffery, I dont care at the moment" Chuck said angrily through his teeth, as he snapped the phone shut. He was still reeling over what had happened to Jenny at brunch.

After about half an hour of hugging her, she had thanked him and dissapeared into the bathroom. He had took that as a que to leave, so he had gone with an iron clad promise from Nate to make sure she was okay and text him, he hadnt but he was probably distracted by Serena, which for some reason irritated him.

Chuck went to the door as he heard a small knock, he wrenched open the door, excpecting a buisness collegue or some whore looking for another night, his eyes popped out on sticks as he saw the little blonde stood infront of him.

"Chuck can I come in?" She asked stood there, in tiny black shorts and a white shirt rolled up at the sleeves. She smiled walked past him, her hip brushing into a certain part of him. He had to bite on his lip hard to stop himself from moaning, god he needed more self control.

"What is it Jenny?" Chuck asked standing infront of her as she dumped her bag on the floor, and undid a few of her shirt buttons, that coy smile present on her beautiful face.

She shrugged softly and looked at him, her head cocked to the side. "Chuck, you always get what you want, how?" She asked with a small smirk, her eyes roaming over his lips, god she drove him crazy. She was a devilish little minx.

"I..dont" He said his eyes roaming up and down her body, her chest, her beautiful long legs.

"Give me what I want..?" She said going forwards and pushing herself to him, within a moment her lips were crushed against his, he responded his lips hard against hers, as they kissed passionately. A moan escaped Jenny's lips, as Chuck bit into her bottom lip, leaving it soft and tender.

Chuck's tongue licked delicately over Jenny's top lip, and she opened her mouth letting his tongue slip in, she smiled in delight and followed his lead. Her tongue began to dance with his tangling together. Chuck's hands slipped to her waist, his nails biting in, he wished he could just rip her shorts of her right there, followed by everything else she had on. His hands went behind her legs and pulled her round his waist.

They began to tear at one another's shirts, buttons flying across the room as her nails scraped down his chest, he carried her over to the bed, and layed her down. He never wanted this to stop, and neither did she.

The Devil had corrupted her and everyone knew once the Devil got under your skin, it was **very** hard to get him back out.


	4. Interrupted

**Authors Note: Here is another chapter. Okay now were getting into the steamy Chuck/Jenny romance, however have to put a bit of angst in there...sorry guys. So here we go.**  
**I do not own Gossip Girl if I did Jack Bass would be a main character!**

"Jenny, are you...?" Chuck asked looking down at her beautiful figure clad in her tiny shorts and all of her glory. He looked worried as he ran a hand through his hair. He so wanted to do this but didnt want to push it. He knew some girls were easy as hell but some girls needed more time and needed to take things slower... any ways he had no problem with slow.

She simply nodded pulling him down and kissing him, not passionatly but softly. Their lips barely brushing against one anothers, as they captured the beauty of the moment in between their lips. They softly kissed each other, there hands roaming over one another bodys, gentle sending electric shocks up and down one another. They spoke without words as she looked into Chucks eyes.

Knock Knock, the door went. That would just have to happen now Chuck thought to himself as he looked down at the know annoyed blonde on his bed, her arms crossed across her chest as she unwound her legs from his waist.

He cursed and wrenched open the door, if this was an employee, they would probably find themselves sacked. He looked over at Jenny but she seemed to content to lay there half dressed waiting for him to come back. His eyes pulled away from her (just, man she looked good in those shorts) and he turned to see the person stood infront of him.

Carter Baizen...of course it would be him who ruined the moment he and Jenny were about to have, well more than a moment. She seemed to have good stamina so he excpected it to go on for a hell of a lot longer and many times, he was actually unsure whether once he had her properly in bed he would let her out.

"What do you want Baizen?" Chuck asked raising an eyebrow, as he realised his shirt was ripped at the button holes and his belt undone, his zippier was partly undone and even he was shocked at that. He hadn't remembered her hands being down there...it thrilled him her fingertips had been anywhere near that area.

"What do I want Bass? I want to know what the hell my girlfriend is doing with you!" He yelled holding up his phone, Chuck couldnt really focus but he saw the Gossip Girl logo and knew Jenny was in deep trouble. Carter pushed passed him into the hotel room to see Jenny lounging on the bed, reading a magazine 'Vogue' to be exact.

"Chuck, when are you coming back to bed..." Jenny asked sitting up, she cut herself off when she saw Carter stood over her, scowling down at her. His expression was hurt and then he started yelling.

"What the hell Jenny?!" He yelled loudly, looking down at her as she tried to cover herself up, pulling the bed sheets over her torn shirt. "Your, cheating on me. With this scumbag?" He asked disgusted, as he glanced back at Chuck, who looked down right annoyed.

Chuck glared at him as he joined Jenny's side sitting on the edge of the bed, looking furious at Carter. "I think you will find Jenny only came to me...after you ditched her at brunch" He said looking him up and down.

"I miss a date and you decide to sleep with Bass? Yeh thats a great reason for cheating on someone" He yelled down at Jenny, who looked like she was about to burst into tears, she did the opposite and looked up with a fierce expression.

"And what difference does me sleeping with Chuck, which I havent yet by the way, differ you helping Serena cheat on Nate?" She yelled back at him, stopping him dead in his tracks "You think I didnt know, you think I didnt see you too, when I came home early from school because I was ill?" She said tears now streaming freely down her cheeks. "Yeh I remember that, but I forgave you and didn't mention anything, because I though I loved you, I though you loved me!"

"Jenny..I" He began suddenly becoming the bad one out of the two, he looked furious and guilty at the same time, as he looked down at Jenny. "I do love..."

"Don't even say it, now get out" She said bitterly, as she wiped at the mascara running down her pale cheeks, she tried to look strong and sniffed fiercly her eyes watering as she glared him down. "Don't say words know you don't mean"

"I.." He continued not moving.

"She said get out" Chuck said nastily standing up and 'escorting' Carter to the door. He left and Chuck turned round pulling Jenny softly into his arms, and kissing the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be okay" He said sliding into bed and pulling her onto his chest, were she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

He had excpected to be sleeping with Jenny, not sleeping next to her. However it still felt pretty darn good.

* * *

"Its over Serena" Nate said looking across at the oldest Van Der Woodsen, stood infront of him. Her hands were playing with her dress and she looked guilty as hell.

"Im sorry, I slept with Carter..but arent you glad I was honest about it?" She asked giving a very Serena like smile, trying to get back into his good books, maybe this didnt have to end, not tonight.

"No Im not, were through" he said turning away and leaving the penthouse. He walked out and closed his eyes. Before getting into the lift and heading home. Tears bit at his eyes, when he realised what Him and Serena had just lost, maybe he still loved her and maybe he didnt.

She had shattered his heart, but he realised he was now single. He didnt want to go home, so he decided to go and see Jenny, she was always there for him when he needed it and she was fun. He hailed a cab and stepped into it, ordering the driver to Brooklyn

* * *

**Okay last bit may seem totally pointless but its not! Now Carter's off the scene time for Nate to cause some trouble to the Chuck/Jenny relationship.**  
**Please review and check out my- VD/Twilight crossover (: x**


	5. Wake me up

**Authors Note: Got some positive responses, so heres another chapter. Someone said they could wait to see Jenny/Chuck/Nate scenes, so here is the build up to the first one, now remember Jenny tried to get inbetween Nate/Serena so thats what Nate is going to do to Jenny/Chuck!**  
**I do not own Gossip Girl if I did Eric and Johnathon would never have broken up!**

* * *

Jenny awoke softly in Chuck'arms for a moment she felt so happy...so blissful and then she remembered the previous events, they dragged her down slightly and she felt unhappy but then she looked down to the person lying asleep next to her and she grinned with the deepest joy. This was the best feeling ever waking up next to the person who you loved and needed.

She had never seen Chuck sleep, they had done things but she had always left but now...she didnt ever want to leave. Sure she was no virgin, and this was new to her...so new. She had only ever slept with Carter and Damien...this was astounding.

"Chuck..?" Jenny said softly, her voice barely a whisper, when he didnt respond her fingertips lightly touched his cheek, sweeping across his cheek bones and jaw line down to his chin and then up to his lips, she giggled softly and tapped him on the nose.

"Yes Jenny" He said softly, causing Jenny to shoot back and turn bright red with embarresement, she shot under the covers pulling them over her head, her cheeks still red as Chuck joined her under the white sheets, giggling to himself, as his hands went to her waist.

"Dont worry its a nice way to be woken up" He said kissing her forhead softly, and pulling her close to him again. He missed the contact and liked having Little Jenny in his arms, she was also content there, wriggling till her head rested in just the right place on his chest.

* * *

"So shes not here...?" Nate asked as he looked across at Dan, one eyebrow raised. He had hoped to see Jenny, after his bad night. She always put a smile on his face and they had a laugh together, he had missed her when going out with Serena and wanted to get there friendship back on track.

"No shes not here, shes sleeping over...who was it?" He asked the girl in the corner and Blair shrugged softly, as she looked over at Nate, a glare in her eyes that was telling him to leave.

A few months back, Blair and Dan had came out about their relationship and everyone loved it, even Chuck who could now only see Blair as one of his best friends. Blair and Dan were so cute together in every way, they finished one anothers sentences and were always together, they truly loved one another...they had a kind of love you could envy.

"Ahh yes it was Serenas" Dan said, looking annoyed as he clearly wanted to get back to Blair.

Nate nodded and left the loft, going down and hailing a cab, he realised Jenny couldnt be over Serenas as he had just been with her...which meant one thing she had to be with Carter? Didnt she? Nate shrugged to himself, normally he wouldnt do this but he needed to know that Jenny was okay and not roaming the streets, so he told the cab driver to head for the St Regis.

When they finally arrived, after a good twenty minutes, Nate stepped out straightening his shirt, as he walked into the reception. He hated dealing with receptionists, and went to the desk, before out of the corner of his eye he saw Carter at the bar.

Something inside Nate burned with happiness when he saw Jenny wasnt draped over his arm, giggling with him and whispering in his ear like she always did, he for some reason felt jealous when around them two. Instead he saw Carter sat alone clutching a glass of scotch.

"Carter? Have you seen Jenny?" Nate asked wandering up to him, he knew Carter didnt like him but he didnt excpect to be met by such a hostile glare "Well have you?" He asked again after a minute, he looked annoyed as hell and needed to know were Jenny was...if she got involved with another jerk like Asher...

"Dont talk to me about that bitch" He said, his eyes filled with disgust and hatred.

"Dont you dare talk about Jenny that way!" Nate said through his teeth.

"Why dont you go and visit your buddy Chuck? He knows were she is, infact shes probably under his covers right now" He said nastily, downing the rest of the scotch and slamming it on the table.

Nates insides went cold when he heard that...how...? What? Why would Jenny, Little Jenny, his Jenny go to Chuck? He was bad news and Jenny knew that. Seriously, Jenny and Chuck? What was happening, Jenny was always after him..not Chuck.

"Thanks" He said turning round and walking out, he hailed another cab and ordered them to the empire, he pulled out his phone as he recieved a text, he saw it was from Gossip Girl and scanned it quickly.

_Spotted Carter Baizen just had his heart broken by Little J _

_Looks like shes taking comfort in C's hotel. Now drowing his sorrows at the St regis, N comes along._

_Will N keep J away from the big bad C? Or will he run back to S?_

_Gossip Girl xoxo_

* * *

* * *

**Had to have that little D/B bit there, I love Dan and Blair and might do a oneshot on them! Okay so this chapter is mostly Nate, but next chapter? Fireworks when Nate goes to The Empire! Who will little J choose?**

**A reviewer asked me if I was doing a Jenny/Nate/Chuck love triangle in this story, and the answer is no! Nate is simply someone who try's to shake things up! It is not a triangle!**

**Review!**


	6. Breaking my heart again

**Authors Note: Okay so havent updated in a while (: but Ive decided if I dont get the nice views I like then Im not updating :L May sound bitchy but true. So here is the next chapter- bit of N/J/C Drama no worries! Its not a triangle, just some angst and upset...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own GG if I did, Nate would have dumped Serena's ass a long time ago to get with Jenny!**

This was the best, lying in Chuck's arms as she did...why would she want anyone else? She remembered fawning after Nate constantly last year, she thought she had loved him. Compared to this? That little crush was nothing, this was everything she wanted and she couldn't imagine wanting anything else...not now, not anymore.

"Chuck...This is perfect" She said softly, and felt him jolt, she was sure he had thought she was asleep.

"I know" He said kissing the top of her head, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. She grinned and snuggled up to him, he meant so much to her now, and she to him.

Jenny grinned as they hugged looking up at the ceiling, the silence between the two of them was not at all awkward instead it just seemed natural. The two of them were perfect for one another, they fitted...like a jigsaw puzzle. Like they had been looking for one another. Chuck had thought he had fitted with Blair but they had been slightly wrong, the same with Jenny and Nate.

Chuck was happy for Blair, and not at all resentful. Her and Dan were so good together. She basically lived at the loft now, and they both went to NYU. Who would have thought it? Though they really fitted, though she hadn't dropped her little Humphrey nickname for him, but now he adored it as much as he did to her.

Knock Knock, he heard the door go and rolled his eyes looking down at his beautiful girlfriend...was that what she was? He thought it sounded right and natural to apply the term to Jenny. He stood up kissing her forehead as he walked to the door swinging it open, and turning to the man who had interrupted the two of them...

"Oh Nathaniel its you" Chuck said softly, opening the door a tad wider. He was worried it would be Carter or Dan, but Nate? Sure he and Jenny had history but after shunning her for Serena, Jenny hadnt taken long to get over him and forget about him, especially after how horrible he was to her.

"Yes Chuck its me" He said looking up at his friend, slightly angry. He could smell the sweetness of Jenny's perfume on his body, his shirt was covered in lipstick marks and...her shirt or what was left of it was on the floor. He gulped slightly, shutting his eyes and then opening them. "You didn't"

"What?" He said his heart racing slightly, as he looked at his friend. Sure, he acted like an older brother to Jenny but now? Jenny could barely be in the same room as him without bursting into tears. "Nate?" He said stepping forwards.

Nate shoved past him, and into the room. Chuck tried to stop him, but he ran past him into the bedroom. He bit his lip searching across the room. He saw a pile on the bed...no..it was just some hooker. That's what he kept telling himself as he approached. "Jenny?"

Jenny's blonde hair was peaking out from under the covers and her clothes were covering the floor. Her perfume was detectable in the room, it was obvious she had been here...or was still here.

"Jenny?" He called again, stepping forwards to the bed, he didn't want to see her under there. He hoped the Gossip Girl blast was wrong and that the blonde hair he could see was anyone but Jenny's he wouldn't care if it was Serena's at the moment, as long as it wasn't Jenny's.

He bit down on his lip and whipped the covers back, to find Little Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn, the girl he had seen grow over the years...the girl he thought he was in love with...curled in a ball half naked. She sat up giving him a pained expression, before he stepped away, his eyes filled with hurt and misery. "J..Jenny?" He asked knowing it was her but not quite believing it. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Nate?" Jenny said dropping her gaze to the floor, as Chuck walked up to the two of them. He went to Jenny but was stopped before he could make it there. He wanted to comfort his girlfriend, he could tell that her heart was breaking as she looked at him. She always felt something for Nate and even Chuck knew that. He broke her heart choosing Serena and ending their friendship, Jenny had gotten over it, but Nate had no right to ruin everything when she was feeling better.

"Don't" Nate said simply, his eyes going from upset, to angry as he pulled his fist back, pure hate in his eyes as his fist quickly landed on his best friends face...blood flying every were as he hit the floor with a thud...


	7. Push me away

**Authors Note: Okay, so here is another chapter (: Last one ended on a cliff hanger..tehee I do love those. This one is obviously carried on...Your all going to hate me after this chapter! You have to remember that its Chuck Bass! This is how he is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG if I did then Agnes like Vanessa wouldn't exist.**

Thud..The sound so muted, as he hit the floor...blood played every were..for a moment there was just a shocked silence, before the screams began, the girls screams bouncing of the walls, they werent quite..they echoed loud across the empire penthouse, they were horrific, and Nate near enough clapped his hands over his ears to block out the sound.

"Chuck!" Jenny screamed before Nate, put his arms round her pulling her back, and out of the room...she screamed and sobbed kicking her feet out, as she saw the blood staining Chuck's top and running down his face "Chuck! Get off" She yelled kicking and finally breaking free, of Nate's grip.

She pushed Nate back and turned, her fringe sticking up in clumps, her cheeks streaked with tears and eye make up, as she began beating her fists into his chest..not making any impact. She yelled out loud and pushed him back before running back over to Chuck and kneeling by his side...he looked so hurt and Jenny hated Nate for what he had done to Chuck..to her Chuck .

"Jenny shh...I'm fine" Chuck said sitting up, and wiping under his nose. He was seeing spots and his head was spinning but he didn't want Jenny to worry. He smiled softly at her and she hugged him tightly cradling his head to her chest, he gently pushed her away and sat up alone.

"Jenny..I" Nate began walking back over to the two of them, holding one hand in his looking over at Jenny,

"Get out" Jenny said simply not even looking up, She didn't want to see Nate ever again, this was one of the many times he had broken her heart...Serena, The Snowflake Ball, Vanessa. He had to ruin everything didn't he?

Nate bit his lip and turned away leaving through the front door. He couldnt believe this, he had just officially stamped on the gentle connection he and Jenny shared. Choosing Serena had basically ruined their friendship and now? He had ruined anything between the two of them. There friendship meant so much to him, and he missed having her around..it would cost everything he had to get her to talk to him again.

He was determined, Jenny would talk to him again and from there on wards it would be only too easy to fall for him, as she always did. He just needed to become close friends with her again, like they had been before the fashion show, so many months back.

It would be all too easy...

-x-

"Chuck?" Jenny said after Nate had left looking down at him, with a small smile, he looked okay. A little bloody but nothing that couldn't be shaken off.

"Im fine" He said again standing up and shrugging her off before walking over to the bed and sitting down his back to her. He looked upset, and no one saw him upset...he hated it. His nose was still bleeding down his chest, and onto his ripped shirt.

Jenny sighed softly, as she crawled across the bed and knee-led behind him. She kissed him softly on the cheek, before he shrugged her of once again and walked this time over to the window, ignoring her again...she didn't understand it, things had been so different earlier. He had been sweeter and kinder.

"Chuck come on, its me" She said simply, sitting cross legged on the bed...in only tiny little shorts and her bra. "Come on" she said again looking across at him.

"I think its best if you go now" He said, he was covering up his pain. This had meant to be fun, just have her as a thing on the side...a girl in his bed, she was sexy and she had resisted him for too long, but he had to tell himself that was it...nothing else! Come on he was **Chuck Bass.**

Jenny stood up not saying a word as she saw him reach for his drink. She realised her shirt was in tatters on the floor. She simply grabbed her bag and slipped on her high heels. Tears streaking down her cheeks as she ran out and down catching the lift before it closed, honestly? She just wanted to curl up there and cry.

"Jenny?" Nate said as he stood in the lobby, waiting for his car to come.

There Jenny was...Little Jenny Humphrey. Running out of the elevator in tears, dressed in only a bra and shorts. She looked like she could freeze to death...and honestly? She looked a state. "Jenny?" He called again stopping her before she could get any further into the rain outside, and freeze to death.

He had expected her to push him away and yell at him..which he was prepared for him. He had not planned for the complete opposite. She just stopped stood in front of him, tears falling down her pale cheeks as she looked up at him. "Come here" He said taking of his jacket and wrapping it around her.

This was weird...why was she not mad? Why didn't she go mental and yell and scream? He stepped forwards and held his arms out softly pulling her forwards and into him. She went in like she fitted there, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Her hands went to his chest and her fingers gripped the collar of his shirt, unmoving holding tightly.

Why did she do it? She was unsure. She was still mad at him, but Nate and her...she just couldn't stay mad at him. He was like her best friend, staying mad at him was impossible, she cared to much about him. She should have yelled, maybe slapped him and screamed before running as fast as she could.

Instead? Jenny had simply gone into his arms, and now he was holding her. In his embrace. His warm arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly, she did wish it was Chuck's arms not Nate, but she knew Chuck he hated getting close to people and he had just shown Jenny that.

She had her eyes closed therefore she didn't notice...she didn't notice. Little Jenny Humphrey didn't notice, him stood there by the lift...she didn't notice him, she didn't see his tears...she didn't see him, she didn't see** Chuck Bass **heartbroken.

_Spotted Little J running in tears_

_ Looks Like C really upset her..._  
_However N was there to comfort our poor lost, _

_little J Maybe that is why C is in tears?_  
_xoxo_

**Okay so, you all probably hate me now, and are writing out hate mail telling me how much of a bitch I am :/ Sorry guys but Nate/Jenny have an amazing friendship and Nate cant always be the bad guy! Jenny is on an emotional rollercoaster at the moment, therefore doesnt know what to do!**  
**So hold of the hate mail...the next chapter will be nicer I promise. Again its not a CJN trianlge, Jenny is just looking for someone to hold her. Trust me losts of CJ goodness to come! And I mean lots of it!**


	8. I need you, but not tonight

**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in forever! But I have been in a real Nate/Jenny mood recently, so to not be biased, I waited a bit until I felt Chuck/Jenny enough to update this. The season finale pissed me of no end, though I think CJ are cute, Jenny should have lost it to Nate. So here goes, next chapter- don't hate me, but this is how it goes.**

"Lets get you out of here" Nate said softly wrapping his arm round Jenny's shoulder and turning her round, she felt in her pocket to ring Dan or Rufus or someone, who could help her- Jenny was not in a good state of mine, and her decision making skills would not be at best, especially around Nate. She groped around her short leg before finding it empty- damn it must have dropped out upstairs.

"My phone" She mumbled softly, she ignored Nate's protest before shrugging of his arm, and running to the lift, he rolled his eyes and called after her promising to wait for her. She didn't look back, as she stepped in the elevator. His jacket still hung on his shoulders- she was cold, so she clutched to her.

Jenny could tell Chuck was hurting and, he had pushed her away- Jenny Humphrey did not get treated like that, he would either let her in or not, and she knew which one she wouldnt tolerate. She took a deep breath, as she stepped into the penthouse, how would he be? She hoped he would be at least civil with her- she deserved that much. Then she saw him sat on the couch, a glass of whisky in hand. "Chuck?"

"Wheres lover boy?" He drawled out, downing his drink as he turned to look Jenny up and down "Waiting for you? How kind" He said pouring himself another shot. "Yes I saw you, came down to talk to you, to find you hugging, you know how to crush a guy don't you Jenny?"

Jenny bit her lip softly, and anger flared in her eyes as she heard the last part "You pushed me away, Nate was there you weren't, hes just a friend nothing more" She said simply, walking past him into the bedroom, she was surprised he didn't say anything. Moments later she found her phone on the floor and slipped it into her pocket. She turned back around to leave bumping into something in the dark, she went to scream before a hand clapped over her mouth.

Chuck smirked "Its just me" He said putting his hands at her waist, she opened her eyes and realised it was Chuck, she went to leave, before he pulled her back, his nails biting into her hips. He leaned his head to hers, and crushed his lips down on hers.

"Wh.." Jenny began before she felt his lips silence hers, she should push him away so they could talk- but no instead her arms went around his neck, holding onto him- her hands winding in his hair, as they kissed. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue further access.

This was kissing real kissing, both of their tongues dancing together- teeth scraping occasionally, and there hands? Chuck had one on her hip, the other had hoisted her leg around him, holding it in place his nails scratching into her thigh. Jenny's hands were planted firmly in Chuck's hair, holding onto him- to kiss him .

As much as she wanted this to go on, as much as she wanted to keep kissing him and hugging and holding him- she knew she had to stop, it took all of her might, to pull her hands out of his hair and take a step back, she took a deep breath and shook her head as he reached for her again.

Chuck growled slightly, taking another step before hoisting his arms around her waist "Jenny.." He began before she cut him off, with a tender kiss to the lips- it wasn't like the others, it was soft and kind.

"No Chuck, I am not sleeping with you, were both upset, tired and feeling kind of rejected" She said, and the sinking feeling set in Chuck's stomach as he knew she was right, he nodded. "I think I should go" She said softly, before walking to the door, he caught her hand and placed a kiss to her palm, before letting go and allowing her to leave.

Jenny wanted to stay- but not tonight, she left the hotel with Nate's arm over her shoulder, with a heavy heart...she wouldn't cry, she shouldn't, she had Nate holding onto her- the guy she had been chasing for months, whilst Chuck had been toying around with Blair, yet she couldn't help but think, she was walking with the wrong guy.

_Deep Condolences C Looks like J made her choice._  
_And the choice is N..._  
_Who knew J could be such a heart breaker?_  
_xoxo_


	9. Were Done

**Authors Note: I know its been forever! I have decided this will be a ten chapter story kay ? (: so only this one and another to go, I just can't get into this pairing after how GG destroyed them in the season finale. So here goes.. I haven't decided if I want it to be a happy ending yet, I have to ideas how to end it, one happy one not so happy, tell me which you would prefer?**

It had been one week, a week since she had spoken to him- nothing on gossip girl, no phone calls, no emails. It was spring break, so no seeing him at school, in short? They were somehow missing each other, Jenny did miss Chuck, and she had spent most of the week moping. Nate had taken her home, and Jenny had kicked him out, insisting she would be fine alone, she found out three days later he had taken Serena back- some people would never shock Jenny, but many people tended to disappoint and upset her, one way or another she ended up broken.

Chuck on the other hand? He had been alone all week, not one hooker- more just drowning his sorrows with scotch every night, he hadn't seen her. Though on Tuesday, he had walked over to her house half drunk, just to stand outside for an hour before departing and crashing out on his couch. He wanted to see her but didn't know what to say, he was confused- did she want him? Or was she with Nate laughing and giggling? He hadn't had time to check gossip girl, not that he could read the words, when not drunk, he was too hungover to even think.

Two lost souls, searching for something they both already had, neither would do anything and that was what was halting their reunion

_-x-_

"Screw it" The simple words left Little Jenny's mouth as she checked Gossip Girl for the first time in two days- it reported Chuck missing, no one had seen him and his apartment door was locked. Jenny couldn't see him like this, she was going over to the Empire and she would make him talk to her by any means necessary.

Ten minutes later she could feel herself crumbling, she was stood outside the penthouse door, her hands shaking, she wasn't dressed to please. Her now short hair was scooped into a ponytail, the fringe messed up. She wore a large grey sleeveless jumper, and black leggings- she would looked cute and small, all at the same time. She took a deep breathe before her knuckles wrapped on the door.

"Go away" Was the call from inside, Jenny knocked again and again. She heard him walking up and then the door opened, Jenny took a deep breath, and opened her eyes to find Chuck stood in front of her, a hooker draped over his arm, he stunk- the place stunk of booze, and he looked a mess. Jenny shook her head and Chuck's face was clear with horror, she wrinkled her nose and looked over at the bitch who had helped break her heart. She was fairly pretty, brunette- her hair a mess, her lips a ruby red. She was half dressed, and her white nose suggested she was drugged up, the red marks on her neck only hurt Jenny more.

"Were done" Jenny spoke softly, tears already falling down her cheeks "Were done"


	10. You Blew it

**Authors Note: Sorry I took forever to update but I couldn't think of a good way to end the story, until now- you will probably all hate me, but this was the only way it could end sorry! Anyways I hope you like it, and please check out my other GG fic I just finished (Nate/Jenny) (: **

**Ciao**

_Were Done.._  
Those words had shattered Chuck, made him feel like the worst man on earth, like he was worth nothing, and since he had hurt Jenny, his Jenny the girl he thought he could actually loved- he deserved a far worse title- he deserved the worlds worst punishment, the look on Jenny's face when she saw him there, had shattered his heart into what felt like a thousand pieces- he felt like his life could be over, he felt like he wanted his life to be over- nothing was worth the look on Jenny's face, when she saw him with that girl.

That was it, he couldn't sit moping and drinking anymore, he was going to sort things out with her- he half stumbled into some decent clothes, and he made himself presentable, before he took the car over to Brooklyn to talk to the little blonde, and to clear things up- hopefully she would forgive him and they could sort things out, but if not..? Chuck didn't know what he would do, he knew he could never get close to a girl again, this was his last shot.

He made it there, and he spent five full minutes looking up at the house, before he finally stepped out, he felt like he could die right this second, as he climbed the steps to the loft, he combed his fingers through his hair and took another deep breath, as he tried to think of what to say.

The door swung open, and behind it revealed Jenny- his Jenny. She looked beautiful, her short blonde hair pulled back, she wore nothing but a long black top, and stripy socks that were pulled down to around her ankles- she looked like the most amazing girl in the world even if she wasn't trying to.

"Chuck.." She said in a voice that sounded upset yet hopefull, he smiled at her and shook his head- he never thought he could be so happy to hear her voice, to see her in person. "What are you doing here?" she looked slightly worried now, and she cast a fleeting glance back to the bedroom, before turning back to him and crossing her arms.

"Jenny.." He began ready to sprout out some words about how he really liked her and hoped to learn to love her, how he was so sorry for what had happened in the past, and how most importantly how he wanted to be with her no one else, until he heard another voice..it wasn't Rufus's, it wasn't Dan's, but it was a voice he knew well. "No.."

Jenny shook her head as she heard him speak her name, and she froze as she heard the voice, the voice of the person currently lieing in her bed near enough naked. "Jenny, you coming back to bed?"

Chuck felt..he didn't even know he felt numb- Nate Archibald was lieing in Jenny's bed, his Jenny's bed- and by the lack of Jenny's clothing, and the few marks on her neck- it was clear what they had been doing, it just about broke Chuck's heart right their and then. "How could..?" He began before being cut off.

"Don't bother blaming this on me, you blew it not me" She said "I loved you, more than anything and you didn't love me back, you didn't even care about anything over than getting me into bed, and now? I have someone who love's me back, Goodbye Chuck" Was all she could say, before the first of the tears began to fall, she quickly wiped them away before turning round and walking back to her bedroom- were Nate would be waiting. She wasn't as happy with him as she had thought she would be, he took Serena back before she turned up at his house, in the middle of the night- she had fallen into his arms, and that was that- they were Nate and Jenny, Jenny and Nate- Serena had been history within moments.

"Goodbye" He whispered before letting himself out, Chuck realised that was the first girl who broke his heart, and the last- he looked forwards and turned the corner before heading of to The Empire, were he would find his little black book, and his old broken womanizing self.

**The End.**

**A/U: Hate me as much as you want :L but this was how I saw it end (:**


End file.
